Late Night Shower
by Toaduss
Summary: L just can't help but ambush Light in the shower... Yes I know i suck at summaries - Deleted last one accidently! : But here's a better version hopefully


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note... Still a girl can dream

* * *

L found himself listening to the running water of the shower in his suite and couldn't help but grin at the dirty thoughts filling his mind as he did so. How many times had he had Light pressed up against the shower walls moaning his name in the last few days? Not including the other suites and rooms they'd stayed in before, he still couldn't count, and he was very proud of that too.

Light and L had been together a while now, and L still wasn't pretty sure how it'd happened but he wasn't complaining. _Why would I complain when I can have that lovely ass all to myself?_ His grin grew wider as he thought of all the different times and positions he'd already had Light in today. _The bed, the floor, the desk, the couch, the kitchen table, pressed up against a wall, out on the balcony..._ It was a surprise as to how Light could still stand straight... well, he couldn't, but he could still _stand_ at least. Still, as the thoughts ran through his head L could feel himself growing harder and harder; so much so, that before he knew what he was doing he was tearing off his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Meanwhile Light stood oblivious to his approaching lover, his mind more focused on the ever growing pain in his butt. Showering was hard, but he'd be damned if he ask L to come help him_, He'd probably use it as an excuse to screw me again_ he thought as he glanced at the shampoo and let out a groan. _Why of all places did it have to be there?_ He thought, as he slowly bent down to pick it up from the side of the tub, still completely unaware of the naked L standing close by... Well, he was until he felt an all too familiar cold hand reach out and grope a throbbing butt cheek. Light gasped and turned to cast an angry glare at L as he slid into the shower behind him.

"Get out" He growled, quickly grabbing the shampoo and pressing his back to the shower wall to avoid more of L's molesting.

"Light-kun, I only wanted to help you, you seemed to be struggling earlier" Light's eyes narrowed, trying to ignore L's sudden cuteness.

"And whose damn fault is that?" He said, but couldn't help his eyes sliding down L's pale body. His eyes widened as he took in L's fully erect cock, and he gulped; not sure whether it was out of anticipation. He unconsciously started eyeing the door, _If I make a bolt for the door will I...?_

"Light-kuuuuunn" L drawled, coming closer and pressing Light further up against the wall. L dark eyes were clouded over with lust; he knew if he was going to make a run for it, it would have to be now. But what the hell would distract his horny boyfriend long enough? He just needed to stall for a while...

"No way! If you think I'm letting you shove that monstrosity up my ass AGAIN then—" Light was cut off as L took full advantage of his open mouth. Wait, this was his chance! Play the willing uke just long enough for L to let his guard down. He was soon moaning into L's mouth and wrapping his arms around him, trying his hardest to convince his lover that the erection now pressing against him was all he wanted... which surprisingly wasn't that hard. His moans grew louder and a cold hand wrapped itself around his semi-erect member and began its painfully slow pumping.

"L..." Came a low moan as L's lips moved and began to tease the sensitive skin on Light's collarbone, sucking and biting the flesh before soothing it with long languid strokes of his tongue. _Light seems awfully willing all of a sudden..._ He began pumping faster against Light's now full erection; try to work out what he was up to. Light groaned as L sped up, titling his head back in pleasure. He didn't like in the slightest how easy it was for him to enjoy this, or how out of control he suddenly felt. Before he realised what he was doing he was wrapping his hand around L's huge cock; stroking it in the unbearably slow way he knew drove his lover mad. And just like always, L's breathing became quicker and harsher as Light stroked him from tip to base, with watching him with those seductive brown eyes...

"Wasn't this the man who was so reluctant moments ago? Why are you so hard now Light-kun?" He breathed as he ran his thumb against the tip of Light's cock, causing the younger boy's whole body to shudder.

"It's... aah... the... hot... water... nngh" Light panted, unable to help himself suddenly squeezed L's throbbing member and watched as pre-cum slowly began to seep out. He whimpered as L suddenly pulled away, before gasping as he slid down and took Light into his mouth. Light could feel his legs turn to jelly as he watched L sucking on him hungrily, his tongue stroking his tip as he suck hungrily, making Light's eyes roll back into his head slightly. The other free hand massaged his balls, rolling them as L continued to suck harder, lapping and the pre-cum now leaking into his mouth. Light couldn't take much more of this, he thought he was in control but was obviously not, and could feel his resolve crumbling as L deep throated him. _Damn it L, you over controlling bastard L! Let me go!_ He thought, ignoring the fact that HE was the one gripping onto L's thick black hair.

L could see his moaning lover was mostly distracted, so moved his hand away from Light's balls to press a finger against his quivering hole. Light flung his head back and moaned because of the unexpected action, making L groan in need which just drove Light closer to his edge. He looked up and watched the wanton expression on Light's face as he slid a finger into rosy pink hole. L loved the look on his face and his need was becoming agonizing, but his reluctance to hurt his Light won over and he settled for sliding in another finger. Then another.

Light by now was hanging onto the shreds of his resolve for dear life, barely remembering why as L started to slide his fingers in and out of his backside. Light was still stretched out from their sex earlier, but knew L just wanted to tease him. Suddenly he flung his head back and cried in contentment as L finally found his sweet spot.

"...Ah... Again" L chuckled who not only slid his fingers out, but pulled away from Light completely. Light slid down the wall, trying to catch his breath but failing miserably no matter how hard he tried.

"Turn around" Light did as he was told, too desperate to complain or make a retort and secretly enjoying being bossed around for once. He could feel L rubbing his cock against him and his entrance twitched in anticipation. He stayed still and eagerly awaited the feel of L's hot hard length inside him... but nothing happened. Light groaned in frustration and tried to impale himself on L but was stopped as L grabbed his hips.

"Beg" No way, he had to much pride, he could never beg for it. But he needed it SO BADLY... The conflict raged in what seemed like forever in his head, but only a few moments had passed before he made his decision.

"Please..."

"Please what Light-kun?"

"Please... Take me... Now... Please..." And that was his dignity out of the window. It was also all he needed to get his lover going; and L thrust into Light hitting his prostrate first time , filling him like no one could and making Light see stars as he cried out in pleasure. Before Light could even try to recover L was pounding into him, hitting that sweet spot every time. It was unbearable, but so sweet at the same time. Each thrust drove both of them closer to the edge; L enjoying Light's hot, tight ass as Light took each thrust willingly, moving his hips to meet each powerful thrust. Light was already having trouble holding back, so turned to complete mush as L snaked an arm around him and started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. Light could do nothing but moan in pleasure, as his mind refused to work well enough to do anything other than that.

"L... aah... I'm... coming... aah... aah!" Was all the warning he could give before he came hard, emptying himself onto L's hand and the tub beneath them. Light's muscles clenched tightly around L still deep inside him, and with a few more thrusts L was then emptying his seed into Light. Both of them stayed panting, before L finally slid out of his lover and watched as he more or less collapsed in the tub, completely breathless. L was completely content as Light lay in the tub, covered in sweat with L's come seep trickling out of his ass.

"Bas... tard..." Light managed to breath as he lay in the tub, unable to move.

"I love you too, my cute little uke"


End file.
